criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Crime Scenes
Crime Scenes are locations featured in every single case of Criminal Case. Overview The player will investigate different crime scenes for each new case they receive. At the crime scene, the player will be given a list of the collectable objects they have to find scattered throughout the area. After finding the object, the player must click on it to collect it. Greater scores are awarded for solving the scene quickly. However, multiple and quick miss-clicking (clicking on items that are not listed or on the background) will cause the "Calm Down" effect to show up, which is a 3-second time penalty during which the player cannot do anything. Important pieces of evidence which lead the player further in the investigation are also obtained in crime scenes. The player also gets rewarded with experience (XP) and coins each time they solve a scene. Certain police pets can also find extra rewards for the player at the end of a crime scene investigation, such as cards and snacks. Also at the end of a crime scene investigation, the player acquires a certain number of points. Enough points in a crime scene and a star will be awarded. Stars are used to progress through the story. A maximum of five stars can be earned for a single crime scene. Earning five stars in each crime scene of a particular case will get the player a gold medal. Playing crime scenes require 20 energy points at each "go". However, an all-starred crime scene (a crime scene in which the player has earned all five stars) requires 5 energy points only. Happy Hours can reduce the energy needed to 15, 10, or 0. There are also bonus scenes in every single case. Bonus scenes allow the player to earn more stars in a case, and are unlocked individually after certain amounts of stars are acquired. There are three different types of bonus scenes, as described in the following. *'Puzzle:' A puzzle-style hidden object scene that must be unscrambled. *'Time Attack:' A hidden object scene in which the player must find and collect as many objects as they can in a given period of time. *'Differences:' The player must find a set number of differences between two otherwise similar scenes. All cases have six original crime scenes (i.e., excluding the bonus scenes), with the exception of The Death of Rosa Wolf and Welcome to Pacific Bay, which feature two crime scenes each, and Corpse in a Garden, which features four. Each crime scene also has a leaderboard, and the player may choose a "partner" from their list of "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) to join the investigation of each scene and provide hint bonuses. Gallery Screenshots CS Menu.png|A screenshot of the crime scenes menu. Scene_Cleared-Grimsborough.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in Grimsborough. CS Solved.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in Pacific Bay. Jackandcarmencrimescene.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in World Edition. Madeline_Issac-FinalScore.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in Mysteries of the Past. Example_PS.png|A "Solve the Puzzle" bonus scene investigation in progress. Time_Attack.png|A "Time Attack" bonus scene investigation in progress. Differences.png|A "Spot the Differences" bonus scene investigation in progress. Roadside.jpg|Roadside (Industrial Area, Grimsborough) Cooperstatueparknight_large_RGB.jpg|Cooper Park Fountain (Financial Center, Grimsborough) 5._Tea_Room.png|Tea Room (Historical Center, Grimsborough) 2._Campus_Lawn.png|Campus Lawn (Grimsborough University) Plane_Hangar.png|Plane Hangar (Maple Heights, Grimsborough) 2._Ship_Entrance.png|Ship Entrance (Grimsborough Airport) 5. Tiki Shack.png|Tiki Shack (Ocean Shore, Pacific Bay) C65MadCowBarA.png|Betty-Lou Logan's Mad Cow Bar (Bayou Bleu, Pacific Bay) C67MainStreetA.png|Main Street (Inner City, Pacific Bay) C78TheaterA.png|Abandoned Theater (Jazz Town, Pacific Bay) C86IceCaveA.png|Ice Cave (White Peaks, Pacific Bay) C87IvywoodSignA.png|Ivywood Sign (Ivywood Hills, Pacific Bay) 5. Hidden Cave.jpg|Hidden Cave (Rhine Canyon, Pacific Bay) 3. Park.jpg|Park (Innovation Valley, Pacific Bay) C110S2A.png|Convention Hall (Paradise City, Pacific Bay) C115VRA.png|Virtual Utopia (Pacific Bay Wastelands) C120S3A.png|Venice Canal (Venice, Italy) C124S2A.png|Protest Square (Tripoli, Libya) C133S2A.png|Tower Square (Astana, Kazakhstan) C136S1A.png|Shiva Temple (Bangalore, India) WEC29-CS1A.png|Game Center (Tokyo, Japan) WECase35Opera House.png|Opera House (Sydney, Australia) C40WECS3A.png|Victoria Falls (Zambia-Zimbabwe border) C159S2A.png|La Boca (Buenos Aires, Argentina) C171S2A.png|Times Square (New York City, New York, U.S.) C174S3A.png|Commissioner's Home (New Haven, Concordia) C180S1A.png|Chocolate River (Elysium Fields, Concordia) C184S2A.png|Ferris Wheel (Century Mile, Concordia) Sinners and Saints (Slider).jpg|Cabaret Street (Sinner's End, Concordia) DeathWithoutParoleScene5.jpg|Mine (Coyote Gorge, Concordia) Promotional stills 644336_163244430494723_1161671574_n.jpg 734461_152382798247553_86981519_n.jpg 404907_158148081004358_765648087_n.jpg 888.jpg 111111.jpg PI2.jpg PS6.jpg PI1.jpg PS5.jpg 1457742_1406959996206737_919296459_n.jpg PS2.jpg PS1.jpg sketchcase56.jpg PS3.jpg C111SneakPeek.jpg Videos Evolution_from_sketch_to_crime_scene Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Gameplay